Optical networks rely on switches, modulators and data selectors in order to reliably distribute signals via extensive and ramified systems. Electrical switches, associated with conversion of the optical signal into an electrical signal and reconversion, require a not-inconsiderable amount of electronic hardware and are furthermore coupled with an appreciable power consumption. For switching optical data lines, micromechanical structures have been used for some time and enable signals to be distributed at a purely optical level. Modulation frequencies of about 1 Mb/s initially were achieved thereby, with these frequencies since increased through structural improvements.
Conventional optical modulators and multiplexers use an array of movable mirrors. Each individual mirror in such a conventional device reflects a light beam onto either an output channel or a dead channel, such as is depicted in FIG. 1. Disadvantages of such a device include production complexities, as technologies of this type typically require separate production processing that is remote from standard CMOS, and the practical impossibility for such systems to be manufactured jointly with a process for the control chip. Additionally, the housing and associated process are also cost-intensive in order to protect the micromirrors from external debris, such as moisture and dust.
Therefore, there is a need for improved optical switching devices.